


Dalawa Laban sa Lahat

by ariesxdraco



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Jovember 2018, Jovente, M/M, PDA, Public Display of Affection, homophobes, slight angst
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesxdraco/pseuds/ariesxdraco
Summary: Two times Joven Hernando lets the homophobes win and the one time he didn't.





	Dalawa Laban sa Lahat

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for JOVEMBER2018 Day 4 prompt which is PDA. This is the longest I've written for this challenge and hopefully there will be more to come! I am very sorry about any mistakes. It has been quite some time since I last wrote a fanfic in Tagalog but I did try to edit some of them.
> 
> ((English yung summary at notes pero Tagalog talaga yung story hahahaha))
> 
> TW: homophobes, discrimination against the lgbt community, homophobic comments
> 
> Check me out on twitter (@avocaries) for my other AUs and entries for Jovember 2018.

 

_uno_

 

Maluwag ang bagon ng tren sa mga oras na ito dahil katatapos lang ng afternoon rush. Dahil dito ay komportableng nakaupo sa bandang gitna ng tren, malapit sa pintuan, ang magkasintahan na sina Joven at Vicente.

 

Papunta sila ngayon sa Luneta dahil gustong-gusto ni Joven na kumuha ng mga litrato sa lugar na iyon. Sa isip-isip ni Vicente ay magsisilbi na rin itong tila date nilang dalawa kahit pa magiging abala ang kanyang kasintahan sa pagkuha ng mga litrato.

 

Nakasanayan na ni Joven na sa tuwing nasa pampublikong lugar sila ay kontrolado ang mga lambingan nila sa isa't-isa. Katunayan ay siya pa nga ang nagsabi kay Vicente na wag sila masyadong mag-PDA. Tinatanong siya ni Vicente kung bakit ngunit hindi siya nagbibigay ng matinong sagot.

 

Ang katotohanan talaga ay natatakot si Joven. Natatakot siya sa mga mapanghusgang tingin at mapangutyang salita na nanggagaling sa mga taong may makikitid na utak. Nakakagulat, 'no? Si Joven Hernando--kilala bilang isang walang takot at prangko na tao ng lahat ng nakakakilala sa kanya--kinatatakutan ang ganoong bagay.

 

Hindi naman siya natatakot para sa sarili niya. Natatakot siya para kay Vicente. Natatakot siya na baka hindi sapat ang pagiging matapang niya upang maipagtanggol ang kasintahan niya sa mga taong hindi nakakaintindi sa kanila.

 

Huminga ng malalim si Joven at dahan-dahan niya itong inilabas. Pinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata at di namalayang isinandal niya ang kanyang ulo sa balikat ni Vicente.

 

"Oh? Inaantok ka na agad? Nagpuyat ka na naman ba kagabi?" sambit ng binata at sabay na hinawakan ang kanyang kamay.

 

Tila binuhusan ng nagye-yelong tubig si Joven at siya ay napaupo ng diretso. Inikot niya ang tingin sa iilang pasahero na kasama nila sa tren at napansing nakatingin ang isang matandang lalaki sa kanila habang nakakunot ang noo nito.

 

Iniwas ni Joven ang kanyang tingin sa matanda at kinalas ang hawak ni Vicente sa kanyang kamay, "Hindi. Medyo pagod lang," tugon niya at umusod na kaonti palayo sa binata.

 

Narinig niya ang pagbuntong hininga ng kasintahan ngunit wala siyang magawa. Minura niya ang sarili nang paulit-ulit sa kanyang isipan at sinubukang huwag pansinin ang matanda na nakatingin pa rin sa kanila.

 

\--

 

_dos_

 

Ngayon ay ang ikatlong anibersaryo nina Joven at Vicente at napagdesisyunan ni Joven na siya naman ang gagastos sa date nilang dalawa ngayon. Sa ayaw at gusto man ni Vicente.

 

"Joven," tawag ni Vicente sa kanya habang tinitignan niya ang menu.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Ako na lang gagastos ngayon," pasimpleng sabi ng kanyang kasintahan.

 

Inialis ni Joven ang kanyang tingin sa menu at tinignan nang masama si Vicente, "Ayaw ko. Ikaw na madalas ang gumagastos tuwing date natin. Hayaan mo naman akong bumawi ngayon."

 

Wala nang ibang nagawa si Vicente kundi umiling at tumingin din sa hawak niyang menu. Matapos ang ilan pang minuto ay nagsalita muli ang binata, "Ako na lang ang oorder. The usual pa rin ba?"

 

Ngumiti at tumango lamang si Joven at pinagmasdan ang kanyang kasintahan habang sinasambit ang kanilang order sa waiter na lumapit sa kanila. Hanggang ngayon ay hindi siya makapaniwala na tatlong taon na ang relasyon nila at halos anim na taon na rin nilang kilala ang isa't-isa. Tila ba kahapon lamang noong una niyang makilala sa unibersidad nila si Vicente. Freshmen pa lamang sila 'non ngunit ngayon ay graduate na sila at may kanya-kanya ng trabaho.

 

Ang bilis nga talaga siguro ng panahon at ang pag-hanga na naramdanan niya noong una niyang masilayan ang binata ay tuluyang naging pag-ibig. Ang pagmamahal niya para kay Vicente ay unti-unti lamang na lumalalim pa. Hinihiling niya na sana'y sila na ni Vicente hanggang sa huli.

 

"Mahal? Mukhang malalim na naman ang iniisip mo ah. Is there a problem?" nag-aalalang tanong ng nakatatandang binata.

 

Nawala sa kanyang train of thought si Joven at hinayaang bumalik ang sarili sa realidad, "Ha? Wala, walang problema. I was just thinking about how lucky I am na ako yung pinili mo."

 

Ang lakas loob na sagot ni Joven ay nagdulot ng pamumula ng pisngi ni Vicente pati na rin ang mahinang pagtawa nito, "Ako nga ang mas maswerte dito. Who would've thought that you would give me a chance? Halos lahat ng kakilala natin ay nagulat nung sinagot mo na ako."

 

Si Joven naman ang namula na para bang isang kamatis dahil sa kilig na naramdaman niya. Ngumisi na lamang siya at iniyuko ang kanyang ulo.

 

Narinig niya ang pag-ubo ng binata sa kanyang harapan pati na rin ang kaluskos ng messenger bag nito. Itinaas niya muli ang kanyang ulo upang tumingin kay Vicente at nakita itong may hawak na itim na kahon.

 

Tama lamang ang laki nito. Ngunit wala siyang ideya kung ano maaaring laman nito. Imbis na magtanong ay tinitigan niya lamang ang kasintahan at hinintay na siya ang magsalita.

 

"I was suppose to give this to you later but..." tumigil si Vicente sa pagsasalita at natawa ng kaonti, "Masyado na akong nae-excite."

 

Binuksan ni Vicente ang kahon at doon bumulaga kay Joven ang isang mamahaling relo. Ito'y isang leather watch kung saan ang bracelet nito ay kulay itim at ang pinaka-orasan naman ay kulay ginto. Ngunit ang nakapukaw ng atensyon ni Joven ay ang disenyo na kamera sa gitna ng orasan.

 

"Para sa aking minamahal na litratista," mahinang sambit ni Vicente.

 

"Enteng," hindi makapaniwalang tugon ni Joven, "Hindi ka na dapat nag-abala pa."

 

"Ano ka ba, 'Ven. Alam mo namang tuwing may okasyon lang tayo nagbibigayan ng regalo di'ba?"

 

Kinuha ni Joven ang relo mula sa lagayan nito at pinagmasdan ang simple ngunit nakakabighaning disenyo nito. Inikot niya ang munting burloloy at napasinghap nang makita niya ang salitang nakaukit rito.

 

_**Always. - V.E** _

 

Nagkasalubong ng tingin ang magkasintahan at nakunot naman ang noo ni Joven na tila ba naghahangad ng paliwanag patungkol sa salitang iyon.

 

"I will always be here for you," sagot ni Vicente at marahang kinuha ang relo mula sa kanyang kamay upang isuot ito sa kanya, "I will always take care of you. I will always watch over you and most importantly, I will always, _always_ , love you, Joven Hernando. Always."

 

Maluha-luhang napatawa si Joven ngunit pinigilan niya ang tuluyang pagbagsak ng kanyang mga luha. Mabilis niyang pinunasan ang mga mata, "Salamat, Enteng. Ako ang manunulat at tinuturing na makata sa ating dalawa pero hindi man lang ako makahanap ng mga nararapat na salita dapat kong sabihin sa'yo. Words are not enough to express how much I love you, Enteng."

 

"Pwede mo namang idaan na lang 'yan sa aksyon mamaya pag-uwi natin, mahal ko," pabirong tugon ni Vicente.

 

"Enteng!"

 

Tinawanan lamang siya nito at marahan na hinawakan ang kanyang kamay upang dampian ito ng isang maliit na halik. Sa mumunti ngunit matamis na sandali na iyon ay nalimutan ni Joven na nasa pampublikong lugar sila. Nalimutan niya ang bagay na kinatatakutan niya at ninamnam niya nang malaya ang pagmamahalan nilang dalawa.

 

Ngunit dahil tila kahit saan man sila pumunta ay may mga tao talagang hindi marunong umintindi ay agad din silang naalis sa maliit na mundo nila.

 

Narinig ni Joven ang sarkastikong pag-ubo at munting parinig ng isang babae mula sa lamesa na katabi nila.

 

"Ano ba 'yan. Nakakawalang gana naman."

 

Pati si Vicente ay natigilan din at tumingin nang masama sa babae ngunit hinawakan niya ang braso nito at ito'y pinisil bilang isang paalala na 'wag niya na lamang itong pansinin. Huminga nang malalim ang kanyang kasintahan at tumango na lamang.

 

Doon naman dumating ang kanilang pagkain kung kaya't iniba na rin nila ang kanilang usapan. Balik na naman sila sa dati. Takot at kontrolado ang bawat pag-kilos.

 

\--

 

_isa_

 

Naiinis na si Joven. Bakit ba napakahirap barilin ng mga cardboard characters na 'yon? Gusto lang naman niyang makuha yung malaking stuffed pizza!

 

"Ano na, 'Ven? Di ka pa rin sumusuko riyan?" tanong ni Vicente sa kanya habang natatawa.

 

Sumimangot si Joven at inirapan ang kanyang kasintahan, "Enteng!"

 

Lalo pang lumakas ang tawa ni Vicente at tila ba'y hirap na itong humingi dahil sa sobrang tuwa niya. Dahil dito ay sinuntok ni Joven ang braso ng binata at agad naman itong dumaing kahit natatawa pa rin.

 

"Aray! Sige na nga. Ako na diyan," sambit ni Vicente at sabay lapag ng sitenta pesos sa harap ng nagbabantay ng booth na nilalaruan nila, "Pero bago 'yon, kiss muna. Dito," sabay turo ng binata sa kanyang kanang pisngi.

 

Agad namang namula si Joven dahil ito'y narinig ng tagabantay at napansin niya na ito'y natawa at tila ba kinikilig sa kanilang dalawa.

 

"Parang timang ka talaga, Enteng, 'no?" bulong ni Joven sa kasintahan ngunit hinalikan niya pa rin nang mabilis ang pisngi nito.

 

Umarte si Vicente na para bang siya'y bagong gising na nabuhayan bigla ng diwa, "Ayun oh! Mahal, kapag napanalunan ko 'yang pizza mo, sa lips naman sunod ah?"

 

Tumawa si Joven at tumango, "Sige ba."

 

Sinimulan na nga ni Vicente ang pagbaril niya sa mga gumagalaw na cardboard characters at ito'y agad na nakatama ng isa. Kailangan niyang makatama ng anim upang makuha nila ang gustong laruang stuffed pizza ni Joven.

 

Habang pinapanood niya ang binata ay narinig niya ang isang babaeng teenager na katabi nila sa booth, "Kadiri naman, bes. Sayang tuloy si kuya. Pogi pa naman. Kukunin ko sana yung number niya kaso bakla pala."

 

Kumulo ang dugo ni Joven sa narinig niya ngunit nanatili siyang kalmado. Ayaw niyang sirain ang araw nilang dalawa ni Vicente. Higit sa lahat ay napapagod na siya. Tatlong taon na siyang nagtitiis sa mga panghuhusga ng ibang tao. Pagod na siyang manahimik na lamang at hayaang kutyain sila dahil lamang sa pagmamahalan nila. Ayaw niya nang maging duwag. Ayaw niya nang magpa-api pa sa mga mapanghusgang tingin at masasakit na salita ng mga tao sa paligid nila.

 

"Yes! 'Ven, nakuha ko na!" masayang sambit sa kanya ni Vicente. Ngumiti nang kay laki si Joven at inabot ang malaking stuffed toy mula sa tagabantay.

 

"Yung kiss ko?"

 

Tumawa ng marahan si Joven at dahan-dahang inilapit ang kanyang mukha kay Vicente. Sa paglapat ng kanilang mga labi ay sabay sa tila pagtigil ng kanilang paligid. Unang beses na ginawa ito ni Joven kung kaya't hindi makapaniwala nang saglit si Vicente.

 

Sandali lamang ang itinagal ng kanilang halik ngunit sapat na ito upang mapabilis ang tibok ng puso ng dalawang magkasintahan. Iba nga talaga ang pakiramdam kapag naipangalandakan mo sa buong mundo ng malaya at walang takot ang pagmamahal mo sa iyong kabiyak.

 

"Salamat, mahal ko," bulong ni Joven.

 

Sa sobrang pagkagulat ni Vicente ay napatango na lang siya habang nakangisi.

 

Natawa si Joven sa reaksyon ng binata kung kaya't hinawakan niya ang kamay nito habang yakap-yakap naman niya ang napanalunan na stuffed toy. Nginitian niya ang tagabantay ng booth na para bang proud sa ginawa niya at sabay naglakad palayo.

 

"Kain na tayo. Gusto ko ng nachos," kaswal na sabi ni Joven.

 

Naglakad ang magkasintahan papunta sa food court ng amusement park. Bakas ang tunay na ligaya sa kanilang mga ngiti. Sa oras ding iyon ay nangako sila sa sarili nila na kahit kailanma'y hindi sila matatakot na ipakita sa mundo ang pagmamahalan nilang dalawa.

**Author's Note:**

> I am open for constructive criticisms!
> 
> Check me out on twitter (@avocaries) for my other stories, AUs, and entries for Jovember 2018.


End file.
